Talk:Dragonfly
Is it possible to acquire this sword as soon as I arrive to Balterossa?Simoncor 16:34, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :Should be able to. Torn Scripture from Blackdale (excavation). Battered Katana from Blackdale (treasure). Curled Quien Fur from splitting a Quien, which you can capture from Mojcado Castle. You can get everything now. It's not exactly a good katana though, since you can only upgrade it once and it doesn't exactly last until endgame... Zephyr 17:34, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ::It's good while you upgrade a normal Katana to a Tatarachi, considering it has a Poison and Instakill effect. I was planning on doing the same thing except I'm replacing my Katana with the Nightbloom when I get it. --Brokendwarf 18:06, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Eh... I'd go with using the Scimitar customization instead since the arts modifiers match (Power). You also get to keep the strengthening EXP gained from using normal attacks since you're not switching the weapon because you can keep upgrading the Scimitar until you hit the Tataraichi line. If going to replace whichever Katana you're using with the Nightbloom, then I'd stick with using the Katana customization to keep the Speed mods. Just how I'd do things though... Zephyr 18:14, November 3, 2011 (UTC) well, the one im currently using would be the combat scimitar, so it would be nice to have that sword, can i uses a shield with it or is it 2 handed? :It's a midsize weapon, so it's one-handed; yes, you can use a shield. --Brokendwarf 19:26, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Simoncor I was planning to acquire this vackel iron very early in the game, but it looks like I might need to advance some more into the story ( which I didn't want to). I'm currently on the sacred lands, any tips regarding weapons or shields in this point? Simoncor 14:39, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :What do you have at this point? --Brokendwarf 22:10, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :... You can get Vackel Iron right now. Just make your way over to Royotia (open up the Great Sand Sea, head to the south exit, then make your way through Lavafender). There's a shop that's sells it for 2,400G per piece. You should advance the story though. Doing so will open up more areas for you to harvest the materials you'll need, along with encountering the monsters required for the various drops. The earliest point you can harvest it would be in Numor Mine, which isn't too far off from your current point. Zephyr 01:46, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Anyone else have trouble strengthening this weapon? I've had this since discovering Elysion and haven't even gotten +1... - Tehvamper 17:07, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :It takes more EXP to strengthen that weapon because its growth is considered "Slow". See Weapon Strengthening and Weights for more details. There's also the issue of your BR. If it's really high when compared to the enemies, you will not be getting the EXP towards the weapon for every normal attack you do. Zephyr 17:10, December 2, 2011 (UTC)